The Rat Files part 3: season 5
by Orcishboy
Summary: These are scenes from actual episodes of Buffy's fifth season featuring my character, Matt "the Rat" Rensfield


**The Rat Files part 3: Season 5**

Synopsis: Scenes from actual episodes of Buffy's fifth season featuring my character, Matt "the Rat" Rensfield.

**Blood Ties**: The Scoobie gang has just discovered Dawn is missing. Xander says,

"I'll call Rat, he can help". Then, the next second Rat appeared.

"How did you do that", Buffy asked Xander.

"It's our psychic link, I just need to think his name and he comes", Xander explained.

"I haven't memorized Dawn's scent yet, so I'll need an article of clothing that she's worn recently.", Rat says. Buffy goes upstairs and fetches on of Dawns shirts. "Darn, I was hoping for underwear", Rat joked as he sniffed it. He then went out to search. Rat sniffed around for about ten minutes before he saw a great light. "The key, Dawn" Rat muttered he then called out to her.

"How did you find me?", Dawn asked angrily.

"One, I could smell you. Two, it's not everyday you see a big ball of energy walking around", Rat answered.

"You can see it?", Dawn asked.

"Sometimes", Rat answered, "Sometimes I see the most beautiful thing in the world, other times, just a ball of light. Look, I won't report back to Buffy. I just want to talk." Rat walked with Dawn, explaining his own theory of her existence. "You do exist, in some dimension", he explained, "The monks mixed this dimension with one where your parents had a second child. And probably one where Buffy wasn't the slayer. Then they just stuck the key in you." This actually seemed to make Dawn feel better. They went to the hospital and Dawn spilled her guts to Ben, while Rat gave her the ixnay sign behind Ben's back. Then Ben became Glory. Rat lunges at her, but she flings him through the wall. He remains unconscious for the rest of the battle. When he comes to, Dawn is explaining what happened.

"And Ben was here, I think. Rat, you remember.", she says.

"The last thing I remember is getting thrown through a wall", Rat replies.

**Spiral**:

Giles is driving the van, trying to loose the knights of Byzantium, when he sees Rat outside the window. He's apparently riding on some sort of glider.

"Hey Giles", he says, "You think you could just leave town without me?" he then turns around, draws his gun, and fires six shots. Afterward, six knights fall to the ground, dead. Rat reloads his gun and fires again. This continues until Giles is hit by a spear. Fast forward to when Ben is fixing Giles. Rat is struggling to remember where he has seen Ben before. Then it hits him. "Step away from the watcher, Glory" he says, aiming his gun at Ben's head. But before he could fire, Buffy grabs him from behind and pinned him against the wall. "You don't understand, he's Glory, or she's Glory. Please you've got to believe me", but everyone just shook their heads.

"Look, I didn't ask for your help, so why don't you just go", Buffy said.

"Fine", Rat said "then I'll go" he then pushes a button on his teleporter, and an electrical shield surrounded him. He then walked through Willow's barrier and said to one of the knights, "Kill the doctor first." Then he hopped on his glider and went back to Sunnydale.

**The Gift**:

Buffy has just given her big speech saying how she love all the scoobies, when Rat walks in and says, "So how do you feel about me",

"What do you think", Buffy replies.

"Scum of the Earth, that's what I thought. See you later then.", he then begins to leave.

"Wait!", Buffy calls, "As much as I hate to admit it, I need your help."

"Well then Mr. Bond, let's see what Q has for you today.", Rat replies. "I believe you've already met my glider, it's right outside. But I've also got this" Rat then pulled out a large gun from his backpack.

"That looks like",

"Adam's arm gun", Rat finishes, "After you killed Adam, I took his body and studied it. I call this the 'demonator'"

"So, why did you come back?", Buffy asked.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I have a crush on Dawn. But the main reason is, I've come to kind of like you, slayer" Fast forward to when they get to the sight of the ceremony.

"Can you get up there?", Buffy asked, looking at the tower.

"My glider, maybe. Me, no. I hate heights"

"You're worthless." Buffy says, "Remember don't kill any humans"

"Darn, you never let me have any fun", Rat complains.

Later when Rat sees Spike thrown off the tower he says, "Spike", then he hears Dawn scream, "Dawn, (gulp), the things I do for love" Rat jumps on his glider and accelerates upward. He aims the demonator and fires, but the bullets don't affect Doc. He shoots out his tongue and pulls Rat off his glider then drops him. Luckily Rat's glider catches him. ":This is why I hate heights", he mutters, then he sees Doc fall to the ground. Rat glides back up to the tower where Dawn is trying to tell Buffy that she has to jump. "She's right slayer", Rat says, "Look, I love her too, but this is what has to be done." Then Buffy realizes what she has to do, as does Rat. "(Sigh), Do what you have to slayer. You were a good rival, and I shall miss you." Then Buffy jumps. Rat begins to cry as he helps Dawn down the tower.


End file.
